


Work

by Tuii



Series: Explorations [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Even may need spare pants, Exploration, Isak teases his man, Kink, Kink Exploration, M/M, Masturbation, POV Even Bech Næsheim, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Tapes, Workplace, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuii/pseuds/Tuii
Summary: “Put your headphones on, sit and watch.” says the message from Isak and it’s followed with a link to a Youtube video.





	Work

When Even sees the notification from Isak on his phone’s screen, he smiles. It has been a long day at work, seems like everyone wants a coffee with several different things and the KB has been packed all morning. So when his co-worker Lina says it’s ok for him to have his break now, he is happy to do just that. Get a cup of coffee for himself and go to the back and lift his feet up for a moment. He has absolutely no idea that Isak has been in contact with Lina and made sure that Even will have some time for himself in peace, without interruptions.

“Put your headphones on, sit and watch.” says the message from Isak and it’s followed with a link to a Youtube video. Even does what he is told, being a good boy that he is. When the video starts with a black background and Skywalk’s Teeth White starts playing, he is surprised and sends Isak an message asking what this is. Isak only answers by saying that he just needs to do as he was told. The song is one of his favorites so he thinks that Isak found a new, cool video for it until the black background starts to change and he recognises his man standing in there, in their home, looking hot as hell.

Slowly unbuttoning his shirt and fuck, he can’t watch this now, not here when Lina can walk into the staff room any minute and see him, cheeks flushed red and a hard on growing in his skinny jeans. But he also can’t put the video on pause, he just keeps on staring the little screen of his phone and notices himself putting the volume up so he can hear Isak better. Because Isak is starting to breathe more heavily on the video and so is Even, his lips are parting and his breathing is getting more heavy every second as he watches his man moving from the shirt to the jeans, shaking his perfect ass a bit to the screen. Shit, this is going to kill him, he can’t take this, not at work. But yet he knows he can’t stop, he must keep watching. So he makes a deal with himself. He will watch the video and then try to concentrate on work again.

But seeing Isak getting naked and seeing how hard he is, how much he is enjoying this, how much he has enjoyed making this video for him is doing things to him. He is so fucking hard already and he can tell that Isak is just about to begin torturing him. He knows Isak and knows that making this video has been a huge thing for him and he loves that boy so much now. Almost as much as he just wants to open his fly, get his hands on his dick and jerk off watching Isak doing the same on the screen. He pauses the video for a few seconds when he sees Isak all naked, dick hard as fuck and legs all open and oh my god, he was going to go crazy from just that sight. He ponders his options, how humiliating it would be to be caught red handed with his dick in his hand but then something just clicks in his mind and he goes for it. He can’t stand this without touching himself and when he has his hand around his dick he moans out loud. He is now way too far gone, he doesn’t mind if Lina comes in because he needs this. Now.

He presses play again and starts moving his hand on his dick which is already so hard and wet from precum that it almost hurts. He can’t believe Isak is doing this for him, filming himself like that. One of the biggest kinks he has is having the opportunity to film Isak and now he has him on his screen, jerking off and moaning loudly and oh, those sounds go straight to his own dick and he just wants, he wants so badly. Keeps moving his hand, using precum as lube and moaning softly, trying at least not to be too vocal but to be honest, he doesn’t care. He is mesmerized by the sight of Isak’s legs trembling and him moaning like a porn star in his ears. Oh my god, this is killing him with perfection and he can’t take it. He just can’t take it anymore and starts moving his hand faster and faster and faster. The sensation is something he has maybe never felt just with his own hand, it feels like Isak is really there with him, telling him to come for him. Telling him how much he enjoys jerking off in front of him, how much he wants to see Even come. Even arches his back and his hips move as he moves his hand and he just keeps going. He can feel the orgasm growing in him and it feels like a sign when he sees Isak coming on the screen, moaning and panting like fuck and smiling that smile Even knows that Isak knows does things to him.

He hears Isak moaning his name and it pushes him over. He watches the screen with his eyes wide open, eyes open from lust and want and desire. He feels it everywhere on his body, the orgasm just takes over him and he keeps pumping until every last drop is out. There he is, cum all over his jeans, his dick in his hand and eyes all wild of the sex he just had. At work. The film has ended and he just stares at the phone for a second before realising that Lina will miss him any minute now. And he needs to check if he has still a pair of jeans in his locker. Because no way his going out there looking like this. But before he does that, he takes a picture of the mess he made and sends it to Isak.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo, Isak sends link to the video for Even and enjoys enormously that he knows what is going to happen. This might lead in to more things involving camera and the boys, will see. Kudos and comments make my day and you can also find me at tumblr as https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tuiiii so come and say hi!


End file.
